Witches of Dathomir
United under one Supreme Mother, the Witches face a future unseen since the time of Allya. Three planets, women and men of all sides. No longer will the Dathomiri allow outsiders to decide for them, no longer will they let anything separate them. Though the alliance is still fragile and in its early stages, the Witches are coming together and writing new laws. Only few may be powerful now but young Witches are rising to what will someday be theirs. Whether you see yourself as good, evil or neutral; it doesn't matter. We are all. We are one. Once an active faction on the Descension RP board, the official faction was shelved for inactivity. However, all it's history still stands and being added to with the witches characters still RPing on the board. Current status is allied with the Sith Imperial government and assist them often. On an individual level, it is at the witch's discretion. The alliance was made in the Witches of Dathomir's eyes a way to be protected from other outsider's forces while being pretty independent still. Currently after an year of dealing with their own intenal affairs with the Sith watching over in case of attack from a greater force. The Witches slowly stepping back out to gain what the Superior Mother wishes. 'Origins' Source: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir Around 600 BBY, a Jedi Knight named Allya arrived on the wilderness planet Dathomir, apparently a rogue exiled by the Jedi Council to meditate on the Force in enforced solitude. On her arrival, however, she encountered other Human exiles. Linguistic evidence suggests that elements of the planet's Human population had been largely isolated from the wider Galaxy since the days of the Paecian Empire, in 3,000 BBY or earlier, while later Dathomiri tradition claimed that the inhabitants Allya found had been exiled for producing illegal battle droids; what is not clear from available evidence is whether the earlier settlers had arrived in a single group long before Allya's time, or if in fact Dathomir had been used more continuously as a penal colony over the millennia. What is clear is that by the time of Allya's arrival, the Human population had become prey for the dominant sentients at the apex of Dathomir's native food-chain: the rancors. But when Allya assumed leadership of the population, events were set in motion that would lead to the development of a unique Human culture on Dathomir, founded on the enslavement of the male population to Force-sensitive female warriors, the transformation of the rancors from predators to allies, and the authorship of the Book of Law. The shaping of Dathomiri society entirely attributed to Allya, presenting her as a lone woman among a rabble of helpless men, mere snacks for herds of hungry rancors until they became her willing slaves. These traditions insinuated that Allya reduced the population to willing subjugation in a single lifetime, with the few who did not follow her becoming food for the rancors; among her followers, favored slaves were offered the chance to become mates, in the knowledge that if they fathered sons, they would be fed to the rancors. The boys were raised by other slaves to become slaves themselves, whereas the daughters of Allya were raised by her and trained in the ways of the Force. 'Recorded History' *Pre-descension RPG board's timeline Source: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir After the Battle of Endor, the Dathomir system was seized by Warlord Zsinj, who established shipyards around its moon, Koratas. In 8 ABY, however, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, and Prince Isolder of Hapes arrived on the planet and helped to liberate the clans of the tyranny of the Nightsisters and the Warlord. Augwynne Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan was given legal title to the planet as nominal Queen by Han Solo, enabling her granddaughter Teneniel Djo to marry Isolder as an equal. Luke Skywalker also received from Rell the discs Yoda had left with her years earlier, and several Dathomiri later joined Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum to learn the ways of the Jedi. Although Dathomir joined the New Republic, Imperial interests in the planet remained active. In 12 ABY an expedition under General Vit and Sigit Ranth was dispatched by the Imperial Remnant to investigate the Infinity Gate, and forged an alliance with a new Nightsister group, although they were foiled by the Jedi Academy. In around 19 ABY, the Great Canyon Clan was infiltrated by an Imperial Intelligence operation led by Brakiss, designed to transform the clan into a recruiting pool for the Shadow Academy; under Brakiss' manipulation, the women of the Great Canyon Clan declared themselves Nightsisters and more radically accepted their men as equals. This latest threat was eventually ended with the defeat of the Second Imperium, but soon after, Dathomir was attacked by the invading Yuuzhan Vong, although the planet resisted the attackers, and after the Liberation of Coruscant a permanent Jedi enclave was established under the leadership of Kirana Ti, Damaya, and Streen. Jacen Solo studied under the witches of Dathomir after the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the Solos and Skywalkers had adventures among the Witches after tracking Sith apprentice Vestara Khai to Dathomir. Unification *Descension RPG board's timeline Over the years, the witches were placed on the back burner then slipped back into the shadows in regards of the grand theater. First the New Republic was contacted less and less. Then the Hapan were left out of the loop. By the time Imperial-Sith War, witches managed to be forgotten. Among their clans, it was unspoken allies of those that went off world to never say where they truly came from. With the slow silence from outsiders, some clans focused on purging their opposites from existence. Nightsisters and Singing Mountain Clan were the first to start having conflicts. Those led to others and new clans began to spring up to push change. Everything building up until massive war broke out. The straw that broke was not a conflict but a gathering of all the Clan Mothers and their second in commands. The hostess, Petra Cavataio, and her clan, Morte Clan, held the meeting for her to pitch the idea of a unified people. The idea was met with a large range of distain to welcoming the notation. Petra let those that did not wish to hear the details or reject the idea to leave, and half of the clans left with insults and hatred to everything. What was surprising development, the Nightsisters and Sarlacci Clan remained. The two were the largest groups of dark force users on Dathomir and they were staying to hear what the proposal was about. The major theme Petra had was never allowing outsiders interfere with their ways or goals. Examples across their history were given and focusing on The Galactic Empire and New Republic which Petra used to twist into making it sound the Vong’s attack was the New Republic’s fault. She continued to point out that the changing galaxy would bring outsiders to their doors and if they were divided; then they would fall to the invaders. Noting their different ways and saying that is what made them strong, Petra made sure they could that united in their ways from the start and getting all the trouble spots ironed out before being attacked was the smart move to make. That selling point did go over pretty well with the other Clan Mothers. A list of other changes was presented. It was Petra’s push to move them forward in many fields that they were lacking in. With her outside connections, she had time to experiment with ideas that would be easier embrace by the clans. Technology was the main goal with the clans accepting that plus the completion of the space dock and mining facility on their moon. Even idea of having two space ports on the surface to regulate the movements of outsiders was met with agreement. Since two locations were already setup with what was spoken about, it was easy to see the picture and agree to it. When the meeting was ended, there were thirteen clans that agreed to the unification; from the old clans like the Nightsisters, Singing Mountain Clan, Dreaming River Clan and few others to newer clans like Morte Clan, Sarlacci Clan, Scissorfists Clan, Blue Coral Divers Clan, and Red Mud Potters. Quickly setup of the Clan Mother Council and trade with the clans began; however, those that left and rejected the idea of uniting started to attack. Their hope was to pick apart and show the idea was weak and not needed. That was what triggered the massive civil war among the witches. Petra as Superior Mother launched attack on the enemy clans like none had expected from any clan. Using her resources, she had six clans wiped from the face of the planet. The capital ships her Cosa Nostra and Clan had sent a clear message they were more armed than they hinted to. The fighters, rancors, and witches launching attacks against the terrorist groups, the war became more guerilla warfare. One thing did become apparent that they non-unified clans were trying to seek help from outsiders. Groups of raiders and individual witches were sent out to eliminate those witches. After five months of the war, the united clans had driven the others down to small groups that had no more than ten members to keep their numbers small and out of sight. Some clans that wanted to carry on were beaten and brought in to clans that wanted them; examples were the Spiderclan and Nightbrothers who were force to become part of the Nightsisters. Such clans were stripped of their status and Clan Mother and made examples of. For the Clan Mothers of the opposing side, who lived through war, were sent to Petra and she had them reeducated the way she wanted them. Although, slavery was abolish, those exClan Mothers were made into slaves for the Superior Mother to use. Trophies and remember for anyone that wanted to oppose the new Witches’ order what would happen to them. Partial Isolation *Descension RPG board's timeline OOC Note: This was done IC wise cause of the faction being shelved for lack of members to keep the faction moving forward. The thread to support this story is here - Link Coming Soon Eight months after the unification, the witches had several months of peace. Most of those that opposed the move the clans did were destroyed or hiding in small groups. The Morte Raiders were out most of the time taking the small groups out. While the Witches looked outward, many windows of opportunity appeared for them. They moved on them except a few. When the Sith’s government was weaken and there was chaos in their ranks. The Witches moved to secure ships and forces to take key holdings. However, weak actions of the Alliance and their poor actions in dealing with the Witches left them scrambling for other resources. One dealing did go through but the window to attack a Sith planet closed before they got their order. Seeing all this unfold, Petra decided the Witches had to take another path. One more to the ways she had gone in the past. Meeting with the Clan Mothers as a group and individually, Petra began working her angle on them without hinting to them it actually happening that way. Meanwhile, she had her raiders go into over drive and eliminate the last of the opposition. Finally getting the council’s blind support, an old friend was contacted and asked to come to talk with the Superior Mother. Grand General Xander Starkiller came to Dathomir. Other Sith came with him and many witches watched them closely. It was not out of fear or curiosity. They were watching to see if there was good enough excuse to kill them. Even though the idea of a lining with the Sith to allow them to become isolated somewhat, there was bad blood still in the minds of the Witches. The past was always difficult for a witch to forget. Petra and Xander brokered a deal to have Witches independent in their government and ideals and same time have the backing of the Sith Army to assist when needed. Same time the deal had the Witches assisting the Sith in resources and support. Biggest example of that agreement was when the Sith marched across the galaxy and used Dathomir as a base of operations when they reached that side of the galaxy. Witches fought with the Sith as they moved north towards the Jedi planet. After the dust settled, the Witches went into the shadows again. Over a year, they worked on educating the younger generations in the technology they were slowly embracing and making into their own. As they continued to train all Witches and Jai in the force and combat, they were working to be a force of power when they stepped back into the arena (the galaxy). Work to build the second ship yard began, while the first was working on the first capital ship to be built by the Witches. Using specialist from various ship building companies to lead the project, it was the witches that invested it all in the creation; even though, the project started year before. It was now that the ship appeared whole. Returning to the Fold *Descension RPG board's timeline OCC Note: The faction started back up with new members and going again with new ideas and plans. However, group has been shelfed but IC wise the group is moving forward. With the Sith falling apart and forming two factions, the witches moved to secure their space. Once Superior Mother felt like the time was right, she invited Nessarose deWinter and her faction, Saguine Potestatem to come to Dathomir. The two groups created alliance which opened up a few new possibilities for the witches. From there, Lauda was sent to meet with the new Imperial leader. Superior Mother had her reasons which gave her some information for future targets. Rumors of what imperial movements of past and future possibilities were confirmed by their emperor and his remarks about forces on Korriban. Plans were made for the planet but before the witches head towards Korriban. Petra spoke with Lauda and a small group was sent to Sognoterra to see and add it to the collection of worlds the witches had. It was revealed Petra had a cult devoted to her and it was first day for the cult to have outsiders witness its existence. Meanwhile, Kristin was sent to Hapes to enforce her mother’s rule and start working to be the next Queen Mother. The Hapes had a few riots at first but once the government got moving again. Everyone saw how the new government was working to not change but build up the people and planet. Since the Sith work to keep the people down and business broken so no one could attack the empire, Kris moved to make Constortium into business to back the projects there were coming to help the people. Trade and manufacturing had begun. Setting their world as a place for commerce in areas the Witches could not reach in a timely fashion. Also the restart has boosted the Witches own mining and shipyard with new machines and tools as upgrades. 'Culture' Source One: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir Source Two: Petra Cavataio Over time, the Dathomiri divided into a number of distinct clans, a process sometimes framed in retrospect as a power struggle between Allya's elder daughters. These clans were named after regional landmarks, and although they shared a common tradition, each clan eventually developed their own set of laws about Force usage around the common core of inherited teachings, with the text of the Book of Law diverging into several distinct clan versions. The clans raided each other for mates, with low-level conflict being entered into cheerfully by the warrior women. As a warrior society, the Dathomiri Witches trained daily in the art of war, and used both their muscles and the Force to aid them in combat. They wore their hair in elaborate braids (sometimes with a helmet decorated with mementos) and lizard skin armor; however trading and working off world businesses the armor have been slowly changing to a more fashionable look as they are force enhanced. Over time, the Force powers of the Witches came to be largely defined in the form of "spells", where they chanted a specific set of words and the desired effect was produced. When the unification was finalized with the clans that survived the war, a few changes were made such as Book of Law to Book of Dathomir and changed such actions like raiding for mates. Then add in new laws and adjustments to help improve their society. After the war the number of clans was reduced to thirteen. Perhaps the most prominent of these groups was the Singing Mountain Clan; however, the Morte Clan led by their first Clan Mother Petra Cavataio lifted her clan above the Singing Mountain Clan with her off world connections and businesses. 'Clan Structure' 'Witches Rank' Structure of Leadership 'Understanding the Ranking:' 'Stronghold Layout' 'Crime and Punishment' 'Slavery and Men' 'Rituals' 'Trial by Fire –'This trial is taken from the nightsister’s ideals; however, more controlled and less the risks to falling to the dark side for those that wish for those results. The first five times (stages) an initiate attempts to cast a spell learned in an hour. The use of the new spell is extremely dangerous, possibly even fatal if the initiate is not fortunate. Each time the witch or jai attempts the stages, the danger goes down slightly and it is less likely to backfire on them. It is also possible that, as well as the spell back firing the witch is also drawn into the dark side fro attempting to gain such power so quickly. After the five stages of the trial, the witch has no difficulty casting the spell. 'Trial by the Ancestors -'''This trial mirrors the trials of Knighthood for other Force-using groups. The initiate is taken to the Temple of the Ancestors in the Morte Clan stronghold to begin initiation into the step in their life. The initiate entire clan and others that wish to be there watches as Superior Mother, initiate’s Clan Mother, Clan Mother of the opposing influence and Herd Mother of the initiate’s clan (Rancor blood) take collection of their blood while the initiate shed all material items that they have on. The initiate kneels on the altar while the Mothers write spells on their body with the blood; three old protection spells to aid the witch or jai. After the spell is written, the Mothers place their hands on different parts of initiate's body. The soon-to-be-Knight has a hand on the back of their neck, one on their chest just over their heart and the last hand just above their genitals. As the Mothers chant, the applicant feels a growing amount of heat, pain and pleasures coming from the areas their hands are covering. The areas form into burnt black symbols and become permanent tattoos. The ceremony continued with giving a lightsaber with the color that represent them and a new force forge sword. From there the Mothers listed twelve tasks for the person to complete to fulfill the rite of passage into knighthood. An example of a task is to go out and alone to gain a friendship and symbiotic relationship with a rancor. Once the tasks are done, the person is consider to have the force ranking of knight on the board. '''Trial by the Force -'''The ritual for the rank of Master/ Mistress is simpler because the final task for the knight is to train another. The soon to be Mistress/ Master watches their student go through the ritual of knighthood then they are sent to the temple of the Force built underneath the Temple of the Ancestors. The temple has hovering floor with several large carved stones floating around. There the Mothers that perform the Trial by the Ancestors chant and infused the knight with a deep connection of the force. At the same time strengthen their abilities. The person would feel their blood boiling as they charge up the new Master/ Mistress. Then is sent out into the wilderness and face a new challenge, like the cave on Dagobah the person experiences are unique and may kill them. Because there is a mixture of force induced visions and droids, the droids have holographic capability to trick witch or jai. After a week the member returns to their home clan with the force ranking of master/mistress on the board. '''Rancor Companionship - ' The overall view between witches and rancors always has been compare to friends/ allies assisting each other out. Although on a more personal level, it is more on the level of family… mother/father daughter/son or some like it as siblings. All paths build a strong bond for the two. Some feel like death is the only thing that could break the bond. It had been noted that the loss of a witch or rancor don’t find or bond with another as a replacement. Steps for Witches: - As a child, learn how to speak with rancors and get exposer by time with rancors - Grown up in teen years, hunting and fighting with trained rancors - For a trail/ Adulthood, find the rancor that will bond with the witch Steps for Rancors: - The children learn about the bonds of the herd and clan, and play with kids in the clan - Adults learn fighting and hunting while being a citizen of the clan - When witch is seeking to bond, rancor tests with “fire” to see if the witch’s level is what it should be to gain their respect and loyalty Bonding: Respect and loyalty is shared between the two. In linking the two gains a sense to know where one another are can communicate in any way to each other. Language does not matter in that instance. The bonding is a hunt or week long travel across the land to lean each other ways. Relaying on each form the bond and naturally a battle forges it faster because of the pressures they are place under. Wild ones have a similar way. However, it is more in line with their mating ways and it is beyond abnormal to see wild rancors bonding with a person of the same sex. The rancors then will spend a life with them and can be over protective. Category:Cult of Petra Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Witch Category:Dathomir Category:Ferro Category:Hapan Category:Sognoterra